


Boys can cry.

by noodles_07



Series: Trans MCYT oneshots (aka the author is projecting) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but Phil steals the binder by the end so he's okay), Canon Trans Character, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Kinda, Phil is a good granddad, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Tags May Change, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Fundy, e - Freeform, it's like half ventfic, unsafe binding, ventfic, yes there is comfort fuck sad endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: haha don't mind me ~projecting~ my gender dysphoria onto FundyAlso Phil is a good granddad
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Trans MCYT oneshots (aka the author is projecting) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 360





	Boys can cry.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a ventfic I wrote at midnight please don't expect quality content (I'm lowkey v proud of it tho so leave comments i beg of you)

Fundy stared down at the water, pointing his toes to dip them in the chilly ocean. He was grateful for the chairs someone had set out at the end of the docks, perching on one and letting his tears get absorbed by the ocean.

  
  


He swirled one foot in the water absently, one hand running through his short hair. He’d first cropped it short as a child, stealing one of Tommy’s daggers and unevenly chopping off ginger hair. His father had been shocked.

His ribs aches and he forced himself to ignore how long he’d been binding. It hurt less to deal with the physical pain then the crippling dysphoria that served as the alternative.

Another tear slipped out of his eye and he wiped it aggressively with one of his jacket sleeves. _Boys don’t cry._ He knew it wasn’t true, didn’t know how or where he’d learned it in the first place, but the thought ran in loops around his head. _Boys don’t cry._

He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth gently to try to soothe himself. It didn’t work.

A _thunk_ behind him made him metaphorically jump out of his skin and literally fall off the dock. He flailed to the surface, glaring at the laughing man above. Phil was practically laughing too hard to help, but he braced himself on his wings and leaned down to offer a hand.

Fundy glared at him from behind now soggy bangs, taking the offered hand and heaving himself onto the dock. “Jerk” he muttered at Phil, who was still repressing chuckles.

“Are you okay?”

“Well I was considerably dryer before you decided to scare me shitless, but I’m fine”

Phil tilted his head, and Fundy was suddenly thankful for long ginger bangs that covered his eyes. Maybe the water would hide his blotchy face-

“Were you crying?”

Or maybe the universe could give him the big ole middle finger.

“No.” the traitorous little sniffle he gave betrayed him, and Phil blinked at him, face suddenly etched with concern.

“What’s wrong, Fundy? It’s okay to cry, y’know”

Fundy hugged himself again, wet clothing clinging to all the wrong areas. He’d always liked skinny jeans, but the way they hugged his thighs when they were wet gave him a new distaste for them. His jacket suddenly felt too tight, and his binder was a crushing reminder that he’ll never actually be a man.

Then Phil was there, wrapping him in a tight hug that only made Fundy choke, one hand pushing Phil away while the other clawed at his ribs.

“Fundy?”

“My binder-“ he broke off with a hiccuped sob. Of course now Phil had to know. The only member of his family who didn’t already know had to learn that he was a failure eventually.

Phil’s eyes widened. “Fundy, how long have you been binding?”

“Thir- teen hours...” he mumbled, trying to hug himself tighter. Phil gave him a stunned look, quickly unfurling his wings.

“I’m taking you back to L’Manberg. You can borrow one of my shirts, but you’re giving me the binder for at least a day.”

Fundy didn’t have the energy to argue, melting into Phil’s arms as he was carried back to L’Manberg, as Phil gave him an oversized green sweater and some privacy to change, as he slumped into Phil’s hug with tearstained cheeks.

Phil rubbed circles on his back gently, guiding him to sit next to the fire in Phil’s house and combing a hand through Fundy’s almost-dry hair. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Fundy wrapped his arms around himself.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“For what?” Phil’s thumb wiped away a tear before it could fall, sliding down to comfortingly cup Fundy’s chin.

“For being- being like this... you guys didn’t deserve this-“

“Fundy.” Phil tilted his chin up lightly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m so, so proud of you for being yourself, even though it can be so fucking hard sometimes.”

“But- but you guys shouldn’t have to- have to deal with a trans grandson just because I couldn’t be normal like the other girls-“

Phil’s eyes deepened with concern as Fundy rambled, until he gently tapped a finger against the boys nose.

“Fundy, I don’t know who taught you that being trans is a bad thing, but it’s not. I’m so, incredibly proud that you’re fighting to be yourself, even against the things your own brain tells you. And let me tell you this-“ Phil made direct eye contact, smirking. “-your brain is a bastard.”

Fundy snorted, tilting his chin into Phil’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Can I have my binder back?” he asked hopefully after a moment of Phil rubbing his thumb in gentle circles.

“Absolutely not.”

“Worth a shot.” he leaned into Phil, who wrapped his arms and wings around his grandson with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments my brain doesn't work and those give me more dopamine than heroin /j


End file.
